yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
HeroClix
HeroClix is a collectible miniatures game produced by WizKids. The Yu-Gi-Oh! HeroClix starter set, consisting of six figures, was released on January 18, 2014, and was followed by Series One in February, containing 55 additional figures. Players use dials located on the base of the figures to determine their stats as the game progresses. Series 2, 3, and a Battle for the Millennium set were released, as were cards featuring the Millennium Items. Maps of areas for characters to fight on, such as Duelist Kingdom (island) and Kul Elna, were made. Figures Starter Set * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Dark Magician * Des Feral Imp * Feral Imp * Hitotsu-Me Giant Series One (Millennium Puzzle) * Amphibian Beast * Berserk Gorilla * Cyber Soldier of Darkworld * Des Feral Imp * Firewing Pegasus * Goblin Zombie * Hiro's Shadow Scout * Hysteric Fairy * Kamakiriman * Kinetic Soldier * Mother Grizzly * Neko Mane King * Sengenjin * Sonic Maid * The Forgiving Maiden * Witty Phantom * Alligator's Sword * Asura Priest * Thousand-Eyes Idol * Blade Knight * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Cannon Soldier * Sangan * Dragon Piper * Feral Imp * Garoozis * Happy Lover * Key Mace (#1) * La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp * Mechanicalchaser * Morphing Jar * Alligator's Sword Dragon * Baby Dragon * Castle of Dark Illusions * Catapult Turtle * Suijin * Flame Swordsman * Gaia the Fierce Knight * Kazejin * Curse of Dragon * Sanga of the Thunder * Thousand Dragon * Relinquished * Mystical Elf * Kuriboh * Time Wizard * Harpie Lady * Summoned Skull * Injection Fairy Lily * Gaia the Dragon Champion * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Gate Guardian * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Dark Magician (Special Series One Promo) * Celtic Guardian Series Two (Millennium Eye) * 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom * Balloon Lizard * Boar Soldier * Cobraman Sakuzy * Dark Assailant * Fiber Jar * Master Kyonshee * Thorn Princess * Electric Lizard * Forest Wolf * Yata-Garasu * Little Red Riding Hood * Forest Hunter * Alpha the Magnet Warrior * Beta the Magnet Warrior * Gamma the Magnet Warrior * Magician of Black Chaos * Dark Magician Girl * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Special Series Two Promo) * Jinzo Series Three (Millennium Rod) * Gagagigo * Kamionwizard * Revival Jam * Spirit of the Harp * Wingweaver * Witch of the Black Forest * Man-Eater Bug * Petit Angel * Aqua Madoor * Cyber Jar * Seiyaryu * Hayabusa Knight * Magician of Faith * X-Head Cannon * Y-Dragon Head * Z-Metal Tank * XY-Dragon Cannon * Buster Blader * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * Black Skull Dragon Special Series Three Promo) * Exodia the Forbidden One Series Four (TBA) * Battle for the Millennium * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Harpie Lady * Kuriboh * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Dark Magician Girl * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Slifer the Sky Dragon * The Millennium Stone The Millennium Stone Tablet contains empty slots for each of the Millennium items, which have been released with each subsequent booster set. In addition, selective booster boxes of each series came with a single display figure with no card ("Firewing Pegasus", "Fiber Jar" and "Cyber Jar" respectively) External links * Official site ** Press release * List of Yu-Gi-Oh HeroClix figures - Neo Ark Cradle Category:Games (real world)